The ultimate goal of the project described in this proposal is the development, implementation and evaluation of a comprehensive cancer education program for the University of Kentucky Medical Center. More specifically, this project will develop a computer-assisted self- evaluation (CASE) program and elective clinical instruction in order to expand cancer education opportunities for medical students. CASE and other cancer education programs for interns, residents, practicing physicians will be developed. Also, cancer education activities will be initiated and/or expanded in the colleges of Allied Health, Dentistry, Nursing and Pharmacy by the use of CASE, special seminars and conferences. The CASE program will be located in a proposed Cancer Learning Center. The Center will not only contain the computer system necessary for CASE, but it will also serve as a repository for a variety of instructional materials related to cancer. The total program will be evaluated in terms of its contribution to student learning, the extent of program utilization, and the cost benefit of such an approach to cancer education for a diverse group of scholars.